Sasuke's Painful Life
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: Sasuke returns to the Leaf to find everyone has turned on him. Can Naruto prove that people still care about him, or will it be to late?
1. Auther's Note

Auther's Note

Dear readers, I had this up once before but I don't know what happened to it, so just enjoy and please comment!

Thank you for reading! Kitten1012


	2. Sasuke's Pain

Sasuke's Pain

Sasuke walked into the Leaf's entrance. It had been so long since he had been here. The familer smell came to his nose. A soft noise left his mouth as he walked toward the Hokage's office. Izumo and Kotetsu stared in shock as Sasuke came into view.

"Is that..." Izumo started.

Kotetsu nodded. "It is."

Sasuke walked to them. "Take me to the Hokage."

"S-sure." Izumo said.

Izumo and Kotetsu walked him to the Tsunade's office. They kept glancing back at him.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I'm through with this stupid revenge thing."

"Lady Tsunade's still pissed at you for what you did, warning you ahead of time." Kotetsu muttered quietly.

Sasuke didn't say a word, just followed them into the office.

Izumo opened the door.

Sasuke tensed slightly.

The sound of a glass shaddering made Sasuke know his presense known.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"L-Lady T-Tsunade." Sasuke said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"What's your reason?"

"I'm through, just do as you want to me. I don't care."

"I'll have Kakashi or someone else watch over you for a week, if you do well, I'll let you become part of the village once more."

Sasuke nodded. "Anything you want."

The week that past was not a good one. Sasuke fell silent and stayed at his old home. Ninja watched him, but looked at him in disust. The last day into the week, Sasuke went to see Tsunade again, and tell her he wanted to just be left alone. It was there he heard Sakura.

"Why the hell is Sasuke back?!" Sakura screamed.

"I, please, listen Sakura." Tsunade said.

"No you listen, get rid of him before he does it again!" Sakura appeared and left without a look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Tsunade said.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "It's fine, I understand. I'm just a burden." Sasuke left.

"Sasuke..." Tsuande whispered.

Naurto ran into her office. "Is it true?!"

"Is what true?"

"Sasuke's back!"

"Yes, he just left back to his house."

Naruto ran off.

"Wait!"

But Naruto was already gone.

"Oh, no." Tsunade moaned.

Naruto ran to Sasuke's house, excided Sasuke was back. When he opened the door, he froze in shock. The house was too quiet. Naruto ran through the house, despertly looking for Sasuke. What he found, made him sink to his knees.

Sasuke was on the floor, his arms slashed opened as blooded flowed out. Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't breath. He could only feel tears on his cheek. Sasuke was going to die if he didn't do something, but what?


	3. When I Look At You

Sequiel to Sasuke's pain.

When I look at you

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a white room. Was he dead? No the room looked to much like to hospitel. Oh no, someone had found him. 'Why, why can't I just die?!' Sasuke thought, his eyes pricking with tears.

"S-Sasuke?" A female voice asked.

Sasuke turned to see Tsunade and Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked away.

"I have to go train some students, stay and talk to him." Tsunade whispered, leaving.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before he walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at him. Naruto sighed quietly. There was something that wasn't right about how Sasuke was acting.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Come on, speak to me."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered hoarse.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I wanted to die!"

Naruto was taken back. Sasuke wanted to...die? Why?

"W-why?" He asked.

"Everyone's turned their back one me, what do I have to live for?"

"You're wrong." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade and I haven't, and neither has Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke looked at him. "Everyone else has."

"Who cares, you still have people who care about you."

"Not that many." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto growled low. "Who cares?! You still have people!"

Sasuke looked down, his cheeks becoming wet.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"When am I getting out?"

"Today. Tsunade just wanted you to wake up before letting you go."

Sasuke nodded before standing.

Naruto moved back. "You sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

XXX

"You can stay here till you're completly back on your feet." Naruto said, showing Sasuke into his home.

"Um t-thanks." Sasuke said quietly.

"Go take a shower, I took one at the hospitel this morning."

Sasuke left to take one.

XXX

Sasuke stood silently in the shower as the water rushed over what was left of his cuts. It pained him deeply to know what he did cost him friends. There wasn't much left for him but a few. How was he going to fix what he'd messed up, it was impossable to fix. A small sob left his lips as tears ran down his face.

Sasuke turned the water off and got out. He dried, dressed, and walked back into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto looked up and put down the book he had been looking at. He crawled over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered slightly as Naruto ran his hands over his chest.

It was quiet as Naruto's hands moved over Sasuke. Sasuke relaxed against Naruto and began to welcome the touches. Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes, seeing to pain that had been caused in them. He lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's, just a small touch-and Sasuke wanted more.

Naruto moved back.

"Do it again." Sasuke whispered, his cheeks becoming red as he said it.

Naruto nodded gently and laid Sasuke down on the bed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with the sadest looked Naruto had ever seen. Whenever this was over, Naruto was defently going to talk to Sakura about this. He pressed his lips back to Sasuke's before he looked at him with a look that made Sasuke whimper softly in the back of his thoat.

Naruto smiled gently and lightly ran a hand over Sasuke's side. Sasuke shivered and looked at Naruto in need. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and bend down to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned softly; his fingers coming to run through Naruto's hair. He could feel Naruto's lips sucking on his neck.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke whispered quietly.

Naruto looked at him.

"I want you, please Naruto." Sasuke said, pawing lightly at Naruto's face.

"Hush." Naruto murmured, bringing Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissing it slightly.

"Please." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto slowly removed their clothes and began to kiss Sasuke's bare skin. It was impossable to go slow, Naruto was aching hard, though Sasuke was still semi-soft. Naruto slowly ran his tonge over Sasuke's pecks. Sasuke gasped and thrust foward. Naruto pressed his hips down and kissed his flat stomach.

"Please." Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto grabbed at bottle of lube off the nightstand. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yes."

Naruto slowly scretched Sasuke, carefully and calmly. He lightly strocked Sasuke's dick to ease the pain slightly. Sasuke withered and whimpered as Naruto did this. It was painful to bare but the pain did ease slowly-ever so slowly.

Sasuke opened his eyes when Naruto removed his fingers.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and gasped when Naruto entered him.

"Hush."

The simple comand made Sasuke calm down and look at Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked away.

Naruto looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He murmured. "Teme."

Sasuke looked at him. "Loser."

Naruto gave a small laugh and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. "Good to know."

Sasuke smiled lightly. "Start moving or I'll make you." He growled lightly.

Naruto moved his hips lightly.

Sasuke gasped and moved his hands back to grab the pillow-Naruto had hit his sweet spot.

Naruto smiled and continued the slow pace.

As the night went on, the two continued to go at it. They finally did stop at around three in the morning, to tired for another round. Naruto looked lazily at Sasuke and ran a hand through the raven locks. Sasuke moaned tired and brought himself closer to Naruto. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked.

"When I look at you, I see a person who isn't like another. That's why I care so much. I love you for you, not for what you are."

Sasuke smiled lightly and laid his head between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "I love you too."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, following Sasuke into a deep dreamless sleep.

He had Sasuke back; alive and well.

This was probly only the begining...

Sequel to Sasuke's Pain.

Next story in this of Sasuke's Pain is Humor Me.


	4. Humor Me

Humor Me

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto. Last nights events began to flood back over his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the feelings and touches come back to him. He shivered lightly as the feelings came back.

"You're awake." His murmured made Sasuke look up.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto snuck an arm around Sasuke's lower back.

"Mmm." Sasuke whispered softly.

Naruto tilted his chin and kissed him. "Feel better?"

Sasuke nodded and pressed his naked body to Naruto's. "Not very much."

Naruto groaned slightly and pulled Sasuke's leg over his hip. Sasuke moaned lightly and looked at Naruto with saddness in his eyes. Naruto smiled and licked at Sasuke's neck bringing a light moan from Sasuke.

Naruto stood.

Sasuke whimpered low in his throat.

"If you want me so bad, come in the shower." Naruto said, teasingly stocking his dick in front of Sasuke. He laughed at Sasuke's face and walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke groaned low in his throat and followed Naruto.

The sound the shower running made Sasuke quiver with excitement.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto called.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom.

Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sasuke let of a yelp as arms wrapped around him.

"It's only me." Naruto murmured, wrapping a hand lightly over Sasuke's dick, rubbing it gently.

Sasuke moaned lightly.

Naruto led Sasuke to the shower and pulled them in.

Sasuke shivered slightly as the water ran over his body.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and his other hand around Sasuke's dick. He slowly stroked it, slowly pressing Sasuke to the wall as his arm moved and his fingers began to circle over Sasuke's ass. Sasuke quivered and jerked as Naruto pressed a finger into him.

"Please." Sasuke breath.

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke neck as he began to stretch him slowly.

"PlefogimIsoso..." The words Sasuke spoke were not understandable.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned Sasuke around and pulled his legs around his waist. Sasuke shivered slightly as Naruto pushed into him. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and felt tears slid down his cheeks. Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, feeling the tears on his shoulder. The non-understandable words became clear to Naruto 'please forgive me, I'm so sorry'.

"I forgave you, I didn't understand why, but now I do." Naruto murmured, slowly shifting his hips back and forward.

"I know, I just can't forget." Sasuke whispered, pushing down lightly against Naruto.

Naruto moved his hands gently over Sasuke's back.

It was the same way as it was last night. Sasuke couldn't stand being so close to Naruto again. It was pain to watch Sasuke quiver with pain for what he had done.

The rest of their love-making was slow and gentle. It was tense to watch Sasuke quiver and whimper as he came. It was slow and painful to watch as tears ran down Sasuke's face. Naruto stroked his face gently and let Sasuke cry.

Naruto slowly moved out of Sasuke. He help Sasuke dry and then dried himself. It was painful to feel as Sasuke clung to him. Naruto carried Sasuke back to the bed room and laid down with him, each by only boxers and a t-shirt.

"S-stay, just for today." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto touched his cheek. "Just come with me."

Sasuke shook his head. "I heard what Sakura said, I don't want to go."

"Then stay here, I'll be back later."

Sasuke clung to Naruto's shirt.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Naruto kissed him lightly before leaving.

XXX

"What the hell took you so long?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto didn't reply, he looked worn out. "Why should you care?"

"I want to train, you took so long I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei didn't make it before you!"

"Would you shut up, I don't care!"

Sakura turned silent.

"Maybe I should have stayed home." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, Sakura. Ready to train?" Kakashi asked.

They didn't respond.

"Hello?"

"Why are you so pushy today?!" Sakura yelled.

"Maybe because you're a pushy bitch!" Naruto answered.

Sakura punched him. "You're a pushy dick!"

"Fuck you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Um, guys?" Kakashi asked, being stuck in the middle.

"Why are you acting so stupid?!" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me!" Naruto yelled.

"Who cares about that pussy? I sure as hell don't!"

"You're no better than a rogue ninja!"

Sakura turned quiet. No one had ever told her that.

Naruto turned. "I don't know what happened to the person you used to be, but I don't care about you now. You're so conceded that you think you're so much better than everyone. It's stupid, and so are you." Naruto left.

"You should have stayed quiet Sakura. Today's training is cancelled." Kakashi said, turning to leave as well.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled.

"What?"

"Why does, Naruto care so much?"

"Naruto loves Sasuke, Lady Tsunade told me about what had happened last night."

"Humor me will you?! Naruto would never put his dick up a man's ass!"

Kakashi turned, his eyes full of anger. "You may not like it, but Naruto will never be lower than a girl who turns on their friends. Sasuke's heart and mind are pained horribly, all you want is to put Sasuke down. And if I know Naruto, he will have the Leaf trust Sasuke again. You may not see it, but I do."

Sakura barked a laugh. "The day that happens will be the day I stop fighting with Ino!"

"Get ready to, Naruto will do what is needed." Kakashi left.

Sakura stood alone. "What do I care?!" She screamed and left.

XXX

Kakashi looked into Naruto's window.

Sasuke looked at him from a chair in the dinning room.

"Is Naruto here?"

Sasuke pointed to the kitchen. "He went to get something to drink." His voice was too soft.

Kakashi walked inside and laid his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "It's good to have you back."

Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded.

Kakashi moved his hands and laid one on Sasuke's head, lightly rubbing his hair.

Sasuke closed an eye and moved back.

Kakashi chuckled. "Same as always."

"Thanks."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"How do you feel, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I...I don't know. To be honest, I'm angry with...her."

Kakashi nodded, knowing he meant Sakura. "I'll leave you be. I'll be talking to Lady Tsunade about bringing Sai back."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Kakashi nodded and puffed out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, kissing his lips.

Sasuke smiled lightly. "I love you." He whispered, leaning into Naruto's chest.

"Since I've got time off-"

Naruto didn't finish, Sasuke already had him on the bed, saddling him.

"F-fuck Sasuke." He muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I think it's time I had some fun myself."

Naruto shivered slightly as Sasuke stripped them.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Sasuke ran his tongue down his (Naruto's) stomach. "S-Sasuke." He groaned loudly as Sasuke took his dick into his mouth.

Sasuke sucked slowly. When he was through, he slowly lowered himself onto Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned low, gently gripping Sasuke's hips. Sasuke moaned softly and began to move. Naruto moved his hand to Sasuke's dick and ran his hand over it. Sasuke shivered and gripped Naruto's shoulders, roughly pushing himself harder. Both came soon after.

Sasuke continued to slowly moved on Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke do as he pleased. It was pleasent to see Sasuke feeling better. Naruto slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's chest and back. His thumbs ran over Sasuke's peaks, feeling them harden under his touch.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned softly, his eyes lidded.

Naruto smiled and began watching Sasuke's movements.

It was calm for the next few hours.

XXX

Sasuke looked up as Naruto ran his hand through his hair. Naruto smiled and kissed his nose. Sasuke smiled lightly and laid close to him. It was peaceful now. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Naruto looked down at him and grinned.

He was fucking the very man that Sakura and so many other girls had wanted to fuck for years. All in all Naruto had won the prize.

Naruto gave a soft laugh. What was Sakura going to say when she found out?

Whatever she said, it would be very funny.

Little comment: Anyone who reads this, please leave a comment on whether or not you would like me to get rid of Sakura OR have Sakura be scared for life? YOUR choose!

Next one is Bitch Got Severed!

Like I said before, I'd like you to pick what happens to Sakura-I WILL try to use as many ideas as I can!

Peace!


	5. Bitch Got Surved

Bitch Got Surved

"Why the hell do I have to get him?!" Sakura yelled.

"YOU'RE his team mate." Kakashi said calmly, though his voice was getting angery.

"I don't care! I'm not getting Naruto!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"GO NOW!"

Sakura stayed quiet and turned away. "Fine." She said quietly. "I'll go."

Kakashi didn't reply. He'd had enough of Sakura-she was a torn in his side that wouldn't go away.

Sakura left.

XXX

Sakura slowly jumped from roof top to roof top. It wasn't fair to her. SHE should have gotten Naruto, not that low life Sasuke. HE didn't need anyone one or for that matter deserve someone after what he did. Why did he get what he didn't need. NO ONE like Sasuke should get someone so sweet and nice.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, sudden she froze.

Naruto had Sasuke pinned to a wall, fucking him senslessly. Sasuke moaning repeatly, his legs wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist-his hands balled into fists around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto lightly tugged Sasuke's head up by his hair and kissed him. Sasuke whimpered lightly as Naruto ran his hand over his(Sasuke's) dick. Sasuke came a second later, Naruto following-filling Sasuke full.

Sasuke looked out the window and locked gazes with Sakura.

"Enjoy the show slut?" Naruto asked Sakura, running his thumb over Sasuke's stomach and sucking on the cum.

Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's. "Don't say that..."

Sakura smiled slightly, Sasuke was standing up for her.

"...She's much worst-more like a bitchy whore." Sasuke finished.

Sakura frowned. "At least I'm not gay Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "So what if I like a dick up my ass, at least I can get a dick somewhere."

Naruto laughed loudly.

Sakura blushed a bright red. "At-at least I have the right-right p-parts for a g-guy." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

"You're nothing more than a sluty bitch Sakura, go away." Naruto said.

"K-Kakashi-sensei wants you."

Naruto pulled Sasuke off the wall and carried him to the bed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, now leave."

Sakura did.

Naruto slowly pulled out of Sasuke and laid down beside him.

"You'd better go before Kakashi gets here." Sasuke whispered softly and kissed him.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's lower back and hugged him. "I know." He murmured.

Sasuke kissed his neck. "See you, I guess."

Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah." He kissed Sasuke's head and stood to get dressed.

XXX

"What the hell was that about?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto smirked. "YOU'RE the one that walked in on us." He laughed. "Your reaction was priceless!" Naruto laughed harder.

"The only thing funny is Sasuke with your dick up his ass! It SHOULD be the other way around!"

"Enough!" Kakashi yelled.

"But Naruto and Sasuke were fucking in FRONT of me!" Sakura screamed.

"YOU should have left then, I didn't tell you to stay." Kakashi said, his voice annoyed.

"Kiss ass pervert!"

"Sakura, stop!"

Naruto backed away slowly. Before anymore was said, Sakura and Kakashi were at it. Naruto ran to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

Kotetsu grabbed him. "Woo Naruto, what's going on?"

"Sakura...Kakashi...Problem...Bad!"

"Did you run here?" Izumo asked.

Naruto nodded. "Please, they're fighting."

"You get Tsunade, we'll try to stop them." Izumo said.

Kotetsu nodded and left with Izumo.

Naruto ran into the Hokage's house. He ran smack into Tsunade.

"It's fine let's just go." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "Right."

They left.

XXX

"Kakashi, what happened?" Kotetsu asked, helping Kakashi to his feet.

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Where is she now?" Izumo asked.

"Don't know, she just left."

"I'll have someone go after her." Tsunade said, placing her hand on Kakashi's chest and began to heal him.

"Thank you." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded.

XXX

Sakura screamed as she was thown into the wall and stabbed in the side with a kunai. "Just k-kill me already!" She screamed.

The man laughed. "Where's the fun in that? I want to enjoy killing you off slowly."

Sakura whimpered in misory. "Why?"

"I've watched you for so long, I'm though watching you ruin lifes."

Sakura screamed again as another kunai was stabbed through her stomach. She coughed up a small amount of blood before passing out.

XXX

"No sign of her." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, it's been almost two months, if she does come back, she's a rouge."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Do Naruto and Sasuke know?"

"Yes. I told them this morning."

Kakashi nodded and left.

XXX

Sasuke threw his head back and gripped at the bar on the head board behind him. Naruto smirked and gripped his hips harder and moved faster. Sasuke closed his eyes and thrust back into Naruto, his insides squeezing with pleasure, his eyes watering from the pleasure and pressure Naruto was putting on his sweet spot. His bones were vibrating in their spots as Naruto gave him pleasure. It shouldn't feel so good, should it?

"N-Naruto." Sasuke whimpered.

"Don't." Naruto whispered. "Just feel. Feel and forget all the pain." He ran his hand over Sasuke's dick.

Sasuke shivered and cried out as Naruto licked at his pecks. His hands ran to Naruto's hair as he pulled his hips toward Naruto's and thrust in sync with him. Naruto ran his tonge over Sasuke's chest, stopping at his throat and carefully sucking on it. Sasuke shivered and withered underneath him.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto panted. "Can't hold back much longer." He groaned low as Sasuke's tight heat sucked him in again and again. He wanted so badly to come right then and there, but tried to hold back for Sasuke's sake.

"Harder!" Sasuke yelled, his body all but begging for it.

Naruto did go harder and Sasuke was moaning loudly as Naruto did him over again and again. Both gave a scream when they came, both having quite the load from holding back so long. Naruto slowly pulled out and slowly laid down on Sasuke's wet sticky chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Love you too." Sasuke whispered back, holding Naruto close to him.

"You're still in pain."

"Yeah..."

The word hung in the air as the two fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Sakura gasped lightly as blood coated her shirt, she raised a shaking hand to her throat and gasped at the sticky feeling of blood.

"No! Please!" She screamed.

The man laughed. "So sorry, but your time is up Bitch!"

Sakura fell to the ground, blood was leaking everywhere around her. Before her eyes shut competly, she whispered two last words that brought her death quicker.

"Gay basterds." She said hoarsly.

The man kicked the last of her ribs out of place and laughed at the now dead Sakura. "The bitch is dead, she won't hurt anymore!" With that he left.

XXX

Sasuke looked at Naruto before he smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and kissed his cheek. The past weeks had been peaceful and no one had messed with them in the days that had past. It was nice.

It was calm.

Thank you for reading this far in. Now do you want Sasuke pregnant or not. Names will be accepted and used. It is also up to you wether or not I continue. As I said before, thank you for reading this far in. It is also your comments that have been making me keep going. Any and all ideas will be used if I can use them. Thank you and have a good day (or night if you are a night person). ;)

Bye! (Waves)


	6. A Shocking Suprise

A Shocking Suprise

Sasuke clentched his sides painfully as pain raked though him. Naruto rubbed his back and softly whispered word of confert. Sasuke suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered.

"P-pain...to...m-much." Sasuke said weakly.

Naruto closed his eyes. Oh how he wished someone would come.

"What happened?" A voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see Iruka.

"Sasuke's in pain, I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll get Lady Tsunade."

"Hurry."

Iruka left.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and lightly cradled him in his arms. "You'll be ok." He murmured. "Everything will be ok."

XXX

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was far from right when he said everything was going to be ok. In fact, he was so wrong, he would have like to beat himself with a stick till he realized what he had said to Sasuke was going to get him killed. And badly at that.

"You heard me Naurto." Tsunade said.

"But-he-boy-impossable."

"Go talk to him, he wants to talk to you." Shizune said.

Naruto hung his head in defeat and walked to Sasuke's hospitel room.

XXX

Sasuke smiled weakly as Naruto came into the room. He looked paler than normal. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and took his hand, kissing it lightly.

"I'm so, so sorry." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stroked his cheek. "Why, I'm happy."

Naruto stared at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "I could deal without the pain, but other than that, I'm good."

"You're also pregnant." Naurto added in a whispered.

Sasuke stared at him.

"What?"

"It's weird hearing it. That's all."

Naruto nodded. "I wish I knew what to do."

"Just stay by my side and don't leave."

Naruto chuckled. "You don't ask for much."

"I have what I want Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "So do I." He kissed Sasuke lightly.

Sasuke pulled back. "Isn't that how we got in this mess?"

They laughed.

Naruto climbed in next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waiost. "I suppose." He whispered, nuzzling the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke giggled softly before turning and cudling himself close to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and kissed his nose softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

Naruto brought Sasuke closer and and rested his head on Sasuke's head.

His little raven.


	7. A Gamble For Life

A gamble for life

Tsunade looked though the window of Sasuke's hospitel room. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Naruto and Sasuke laying together asleep. How was she going to tell them, and where the hell was Kakashi? He'd been gone almost a whole week. If he didn't show up soon, Tsunade would tell them without him. And she didn't want to. Tsunade turned and left. This was one hell of a gamble.

XXX

Kakashi groaned at he hit the back of another tree.

Obito laughed. "Amazing, weak as Sakura was. She was too easy to kill."

"Stop please." Kakashi gasped, his lung had been punchered.

No one could make out what happened next. A blur of blond attacked Obito and left him out cold on the ground. Kakashi's vison was fading quickly, but before it was gone completly, a blur of a blond girl was seen.

XXX

Kakashi groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He could feel most of his body bandaged, it made him faintly blush at the very thought of someone seeing him naked, even if it was a nurse.

"So you're awake. Good, I was begining to worry." A voice said.

Kakashi turn.

It was the blond girl.

"Yeah." Kakashi said. "Who, are you anyway?"

The girl smiled. "I'm suprised you don't know."

Kakashi slowly sat up. "You're Starr?"

The girl nodded. "And why are you looking for me?"

"I'll explain later, Tsunade can do better at it."

Starr nodded. "I see, but for now, rest."

Kakashi nodded.

XXX

"What do you mean Kakashi's gone?!" Itachi asked.

"Don't you yell at me!" Tsunade yelled back.

Shizune back away.

"You know Obito's out there and you let him go alone?!"

"What was I suposed to do?!"

"Make him stay until someone came back from a misson!"

"You want your brother to die?!"

The room turned silent.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune whispered.

"Die, what do you mean?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade sighed. "That's why I sent Kakashi alone, if I sent a group, there would be others following them. Starr's who I sent him to get. If someone were to get their hands on her, they can use her gifts for bad reasons. It's dangerous but safer for sake. Think of your brother."

Itachi looked down. "But..."

Shizune shook her head. "If we don't find Starr...it will happen."

Itachi turned to her. "What if you do and she can't do anything?"

"Just trust in her, please." Tsunade said.

Itachi turned, his voice low and dangerous. "If he dies, he won't be the only one." He left.

No more was said.

XXX

Naruto carried Sasuke into the bed room. Sasuke looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, just sore from that hospitel bed. It's good to be home."

Sasuke nodded. "If you want, I'll rub your back."

Naruto shook his head. "You just rest, I'll be fine."

"Oh, kay." Sasuke said unsure.

"Promise." Naruto whispered, laying Sasuke down on their bed. He turned.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "Stay." He whispered.

Naruto laid down by him. 'This is getting bad.' He thought.'

Sasuke was too pale, his eyes were blood shot and his stomach was already forming at only five weeks. Naruto worried about Sasuke's well being. Sasuke was growing thiner and thiner, weaker and weaker. What was going to happen to Sasuke?

Naruto looked down to see Sasuke was asleep again. The shadows under his eyes were getting darker. Naruto strocked his cheek slowly and watched Sasuke's chest rise and fall slowly. It wasn't worth watching Sasuke wither in pain at every movement the baby caused.

A knock at the door made Naruto turn and stand.

Naruto opened the door to see Itachi. "I-I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

"Just listen, I'm not mad. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Asleep." Naruto moved aside as Itachi came in. "What's going on?"

Itachi picked Sasuke up and turned to Naruto. "Just follow me, I'll explain on the way."

Naruto followed Itachi as he jumped from roof top to roof top. "Now will you tell me?"

"Look, the short verson is, Sasuke's body can't hold a child like a woman's can."

Naruto slided off the roof.

Itachi stopped. "Damn it Naruto." He muttered.

Naruto jumped back onto the roof. "Let me get this straight, Sasuke's...dieing?"

Itachi nodded.

Naruto turned silent.

"I don't blame you."

"I know, I blame myself."

"Don't, what's done is done."

No more was said.

XXX

Naruto's hands slammed down on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me Sasuke was dieing!"

"I didn't tell you because Kakashi is on a misson to find help. Oh, and he sent word that Obito did kill Sakura."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry about bargining in."

Tsunade nodded. "It's fine. Just relax and try to keep your head on right."

Naruto nodded and left.

XXX

"Hey." Sasuke whispered horase.

Naruto kissed his head. "Don't, save your energy."

Sasuke nodded. "Tsunade told me. Just promise one thing..."

Naruto nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Won't, promise."

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

Dear readers, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be Life's Gamble. This is where things become a little...crazy in a way. Thank you for reading.


	8. Life's Gamble

Life's Gamble

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see Naruto asleep by him. His (Naruto's) arm was wrapped lightly around his stomach. Sasuke linked his fingers with Naruto's and stayed still. It wasn't normal to be in a hospitel this long for Sasuke-he didn't like it. He didn't like not being able to do things for himself, he hated it.

XXX

Tsunade turned to see Kakashi and Starr. "About time you got back." She said, standing.

"Sorry it took so long. Oh, and Obito's dead." Kakashi said.

"Who did it?"

Kakashi jerked his head to Starr.

"...Nevermind."

"It's good to see you, Master." Starr said.

Tsunade nodded. "Let's go before I have to hear Naruto scream again."

Starr nodded. "Kakashi already explained, is it true?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Let's go."

XXX

Sasuke looked up at Starr as finished with the IV.

"It's for the best." Starr said, seeing Naruto's glance.

The door opened to revile Itachi. "So you really have came." He said.

Starr nodded. "I made the desion and I plan to stay this time."

"Good." Itachi sat next to Naruto.

"I'll be back later to check on him. Itachi, a moment?"

Itachi stood and followed Starr outside the room.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"There is a way Sasuke can live and have the child." Starr said.

"How?"

Starr looked down.

"What is it?"

"You can't freak."

"I won't, now what is it?"

"A jusu."

Itachi's eyes flashed with anger. "No."

"Not that one you idiot. I'd never use that one. I mean a jusu I made. It's called the life jusu."

"What is it?"

"As Tsunade and Shizune remove the child, Sasuke sucks on my chakra as life support."

Itachi looked confused.

"The child will be removed at great risk, it's the only way for Sasuke to live." Starr whispered.

Itachi nodded slowly. "So faith what this all goes to isn't it?"

Starr nodded. "A life's gamble, all on a jusu that has to work."

Itachi turned back to the door. "He better live." He walked back in.

"And live he will." Starr murmured, walking down the hall way.

So, here's the run down. Sasuke's been in pain, had Naurto make him realize he's wanted by people, relized he has things to live for, saw Sakura leave him alone, and found out he's pregnant.

What will happen next?


	9. Arthur's Note

Arthur's Note

Dear readers, if I don't get a review soon, I will stop writing this story.


	10. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Naruto sat on a bench and put his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He felt the bench bend as someone else sat down next to him. Naruto looked to see Hinata.

"What?" He asked angerly. "Come here to insult me for taking Sasuke's side?"

"N-no. I...I wanted to talk to you." Hinata whispered.

Naruto stood. "I don't plan to listen."

Hinata quickly grabbed his hand.

"What?!"

"Stay, I just want to talk a few minutes."

Naruto tore his hand free. "I don't want to." He started walking.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I changed. We realized we were wrong."

Naruto stopped, turning to face Hinata. "I don't care, you hate him. Don't lie, I know you do. Everyone does. Well, almost everyone."

Hinata stood as well. "Please, give me a chance-"

"No." Naruto left.

Hinata did the same.

XXX

Naruto looked at Sasuke a moment before entering the room. Itachi and Starr were there. Talking in hush whispers as Sasuke slept near them.

"Is he...ok?" Naruto whispered, gently running his fingers though Sasuke's hair.

"Somewhat." Starr said.

"Somewhat?"

"We got some suprise vistors." Itachi said, his cheek was brusied and it looked like his jaw had been put back into place.

"What happened?"

"Ino and Shino came by." Starr said.

Naruto tensed.

"Tried to attack Sasuke but Itachi got in the way, Ino knocked his jaw out of place."

"Hinata and Kiba showed up, Neji and Shikamaru too. Kept a guard on Sasuke till it was over. Lady Tsunade gave him something to sleep for a little bit."

Naruto ran out of the room.

"Wonder what his problem is." Itachi muttered.

"I think he did something stupid." Starr said.

Itachi chuckled. "Wouldn't put it passed him."

"Your brother has an _intresting_ taste in men."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I know."

Starr smiled.

XXX

"Hey!" Naruto called to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned. "Come to insult me too? Hinata told us what you said."

"I didn't belive you, ok? Tell Hinata I'm sorry. I'd do it myself but..."

Shikamaru smiled lightly. "I get it. Tell you what, how 'bout you, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and I go out for ramon. My treat."

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

Shikamaru turned. "Oh, and I hope things work out for you." He left.

Naruto blushed but smiled. "I'm sure they will." He walked back to the hospitel.


	11. Time

No comments. No next chapter. Serious about that too.

Time

Sasuke winced as another contraction hit him. He whimpered softly.

Starr softly ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll be ok."

Itachi walked in. "Is there anything I can do?"

Starr took a deep breath before looking at him. "_GET NARUTO DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT_!"

Itachi ran out of the room.

Shizune grabbed his arm. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke's in labor."

Shizune ran to Sasuke's room.

Itachi left to get Naruto.

XXX

"Deep breaths Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly.

Sasuke clentched Naruto's hand harder as the knife cut into him.

"How are you doing?" Tsunade asked, looking asked Starr.

"Good. My arm's numb so I can't feel Sasuke biting." Starr said weakly.

"You look pale." Shizune said.

Starr didn't reply only nodded slowly.

"It's twins." Tsunade said. "A boy and girl."

Starr slowly moved away.

Sasuke watched tiredly as the babies were cleaned and wrapped in blankets. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke looked at him a moment before doing the same.

Naruto lightly kissed his lips. "Twins." He murmured.

Sasuke nodded. "One more than expected."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Naruto kissed his forehead before turning to look at his new childeren.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He was a father of two adorable new babies. And so was Sasuke.


	12. The Twins

No reveiw.

No new chapter.

The Twins

Sasuke cooed softly at the sleeping little girl in his arms. Naruto had went with Tsunade to take care of the little boy.

The door opened and Sasuke looked up to see Itachi. He smiled.

Itachi looked at the baby in his arms, a small smile appeared on him. "I see you had twins."

Sasuke nodded.

"Want to kill Naruto?"

"Little bit, I'm still sore."

Itachi sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Itachi lightly ran his finger over the baby girl's little arm. Itachi smiled. Just like when Sasuke was a baby. Soft, pale skin.

Sasuke smiled.

"What?" Itachi asked softly.

"Just thinking about the past."

"About..."

"How Naruto and I used to compate over everything."

Itachi chuckled. "Back when I was still part of the Akaski, I used to sneak out and watch you train. Seeing you learn how to fight and train better. It makes me proud." Itachi closed his eyes.

"Thanks."

"I see you two are closer now." A voice said.

Sasuke and Itachi opened their eyes, seeing Tsunade and Starr.

"Yeah." Itachi said.

Naruto walked in, smiling. "Good to see you guys getting along."

Sasuke nodded.

"Ready to pick names?" Starr asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"We chose names for both." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Sevana for a girl and Haru for a boy."

Naruto nodded.

Starr wrote the names down. "Sevana and Haru."

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him. "Uchiha, for your clan."

The two began to bicker.

"Uzumaki-Uchiha. Now shut up." Starr said.

Everyone laughed.

"Fair enough." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded.


	13. First Day Home

No reviews.

No new chapter.

Warning! Male breast feeding.

First Day Home

Sasuke yawned tiredly as Sevana sucking restlessly on his nipple. He was tired from waking up every three hours in the morning. Sevana slowly released. Sasuke quivered at the strange feeling. He burped the baby gently before she fell asleep again. Sasuke went back to his room and laid back down next to Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't take the stress of having two kids and having to be the mother. It made him shiver with fear. Soon, he would have to realize that it was more than he could handle. More than he could ever handle at that.

XXX

The moment Sasuke opened his eyes, he was alone in bed. He stood and grabbed a robe. He walked into the baby's room to see Naruto in the rocking chair with Haru in his arms.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sorry I wasn't up last night." He whispered.

"It's ok." Sasuke walked toward him, lightly lifting his fist to Naruto's cheek.

Naruto smiled, and kissed his knuckle.

Sasuke smiled back.

"You feeling any better?"

Sasuke nodded. "But don't get any ideas."

Naruto chuckled. "Two's enough for now Sas."

Sasuke nodded.

Haru cooed softly.

Naruto looked down at him, gently touching his nose.

A sudden crying told them Sevana was up.

"I got her." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. 'This has to get easy some day.' He thought.

XXX

Sasuke hummed softly as Haru feed. He tried to keep his mind off what Haru was doing by not looking, by not listening to the sounds he was making. But he still had trouble with it. He could still feel it.

"It'll end in a few weeks if you still can't handle it." Naruto said, rubbing Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke softly moaned, and moved his head back to look at Naruto. "Thanks."

Naruto nodded and kissed his nose softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto kissed his lips softly.

Sasuke smiled.

XXX

"How was Sasuke after the birth?" Kakashi asked.

"Weak and tired." Starr said as she took another bite of dango.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "How long till he's fully recovered?"

"A week or two at the most."

Kakashi didn't respone, only looked behind Starr froze.

"What Kakashi, what?"

Kakashi didn't move.

Starr looked behind her, freezing as well.


	14. The Shock Of A Life Time

Review or no new chapter.

The Shock Of A Life Time

"H-how..." Starr breath, shock taking over he mind.

Kakashi nodded, to dumbstruck to talk.

"Well..." The stranger said.

XXX

Naruto carried a sleeping Sasuke back to their room. Sevana and Haru had kept them both up all morning. It had been a miricale when they were finally about to go back to their room. Naruto laid Sasuke down and covered him up. Naruto smiled at the way Sasuke tried to keep a good cling on him. Naruto laid down next to him and closed his eyes. It was nice to get some more shut eyes...

XXX

"L-Lady T-Tsunade." Starr said, opening the door to the Hokage office.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

Starr opened the door more, letting the stranger and Kakashi in.

Tsunade stared at him wide eyed.

"Lady Tsunade." The stranger said.

"How...Shizune, bring Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi to me and don't say a thing." Tsunade said very quietly to Shizune.

Shizune nodded and left.

XXX

Shizune groaned as she saw Naruto and Sasuke sleeping.

"Carry them." Itachi said, lifting Sasuke carefully.

Naruto opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You have a vistior." Shizune said.

Naruto looked at Itachi.

"Not a clue. Shizune won't tell me."

"Lady Tsunade's orders." Shizune said.

After getting the twins, they left.

XXX

Kakashi was outside waiting. He carefully took Haru from Naruto.

Naruto looked at him.

"It's best." Shizune said.

Kakashi nodded.

Starr came out.

Kakashi handed Haru to her, slowly taking Sasuke from Itachi.

Itachi nodded slowly.

Tsunade opened the door and let them in.

Naruto and Itachi froze.

"Minato Namikaze." Itachi whispered.

A thump let them all know that Naruto had passed out.


	15. Somehow Alive

No review. No new chapter.

Somehow Alive

Sasuke ran his fingers threw Naruto's hair as he slept. He'd woke up to find Minato Namikaze alive and Naruto passed out. It was strange. A knock on the door made Sasuke turn.

"How is he?" Itachi asked.

"Still out. Tsunade said he might have suffered some head trama." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded before lightly kissing Sasuke's head. "He'll be ok."

"I know that."

Itachi turned back to the door. "I hope you two do well in life."

Sasuke turned to see what Itachi meant only to find the room empty except for him and Naruto. 'What did he mean?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sat down in a chair and closed his eyes.

He must have dosed off because next thing he knew Starr was shaking him awake.

"Did you see Itachi?" Starr asked.

Sasuke nodded. "He left not to long ago."

Starr sank to her knees.

"What?"

Starr didn't speak.

"Starr?"

XXX

"So, will you take back your old title?" Tsunade asked Minato.

Minato nodded. "As long as you help me, I will."

Tsunade smiled. "Of course, Shizune and Starr will help too."

Minato nodded. "The little blond girl is Starr, right?"

Tsunade nodded.

Minato did the same.

"Do you know how you're alive?" Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head. "I don't know that. Not at all."

Kakashi nodded slowly. 'There has to be a reason.' He thought.

Hinata ran into the room.

Tsunade looked at her. "What is it?"

"I-Itachi..."


	16. Aftermath

No reviews. No new chapter.

Aftermath

"I-Itachi..." Hinata whispered.

"Itachi...what?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi-"

The door opened, reviling Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi.

Hinata passed out.

"Minato, Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled.

XXX

Hinata's eyes flew open as she sat up quickly.

Minato laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, everything fine."

"But-"

"It'll be ok." Tsunade said, coming into the hospital room.

Hinata nodded, letting Minato push her back into the bed. "Is Naruto up yet?"

Tsunade nodded. "Kakashi's with him right now. Trying to explain."

Hinata nodded. "What about-"

"Rest for now. It'll turn out ok." Minato said.

Hinata didn't reply but saw sadness in Minato's eyes.

XXX

Naruto nodded, finally understanding what was going on. "Where's Sasuke?"

"At home with the twins and Iruka and Neji." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "I want to talk to him." He said, sitting up completely.

Kakashi stood. "Slow down, you just got up Naruto."

"I know, but I do want to meet him. He is my dad."

Kakashi nodded.

"Things will work out, right?"

"They should."

Naruto nodded.

...


End file.
